


Heart in the Cards

by RubinaLadybug



Series: Fandom Poetry [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: With my friends by my side, I know I can do anything.
Series: Fandom Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822456





	Heart in the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction. I went through a poetry phase. Enjoy!

_**Heart in the Cards** _

With my friends by my side, I know I can do anything.  
They’ve been with me when I needed them most,  
Like facing school bullies or all these crazy duelists.

It’s hard to imagine that all my adventures began after solving a tough puzzle,  
An odd pendant in the shape of an upside down pyramid  
With a strange eye in the center.  
It’s also hard for me to believe it took me eight years to finish.  
I’m good at uncovering hidden puzzles,  
Unwrapping riddles,  
And locating sacred items and masked passageways in games,  
And yet I spent so much time trying to figure out how to solve it;  
There wasn’t any references to what it looked like completed.  
I would place the pieces together,  
Hoping they would stick,  
With them sometimes falling apart  
So I had to start again,  
Making the whole thing very frustrating.

But I really wanted that wish.  
I really wanted friends,  
Those who would be by my side  
No matter what.

My wish did come true.  
I now have a group of my own.  
I am around those who truly care about me,  
Who help me out,  
Who heighten my life with their own hearts and courage.  
I can’t help but smile when I see them,  
Knowing they are interested in what I say and who I am,  
But I also worry about them a whole lot.

I worry for them and for my other self.  
He’s finding who he is while fighting all these bad guys that keep coming after us,  
Wanting the power from the Puzzle or some sort of revenge against him.  
Even though he’s trying to help me,  
I know he’s battling a darkness in himself.  
He fights others in a game of shadows  
While he deals with an inner tussle.

I know being a friend means being there in someone’s time of need.  
That’s what I try to do,  
For him and everyone else.  
I try my best to cheer them on like they do for me.  
Whether playing for fun or surviving another Shadow Game,  
We all stand together playing Duel Monsters.

Whenever I look at my cards, I feel a great strength grow in my heart.  
I shuffle them,  
Draw power from them,  
Trust them,  
And listen to them.  
I slap them on my Duel Disk,  
Waiting to see what’ll pop up on the other side,  
Knowing they work their best for me and Yami in our dark matches.  
I know it’s their job to serve the pharaoh, but they’ve helped me along the way, too.  
I feel like they care for me as well.  
Every game we play leads us closer to finding out about Yami and who he was.

I guess the more we find out about Yami, the more I’m finding myself.  
Before I had everyone,  
Even when I tried to stand up for what was right,  
I still doubted myself.  
I questioned myself,  
My strength,  
My wits,  
My courage.  
I asked whether if I was really capable of doing anything on my own.  
It’s hard to believe in yourself when no one else does.  
It feels so cold when no one is around to help out,  
To offer you a warm hand and protect you from your own uncertainties.  
Strapping on my Duel Disk and wielding my cards helped change that.  
I feel a lot more confident with that stack of cards in my pocket.  
I feel more strength from my friends cheering me on in a tournament of shadows and card game.

With my friends by my side, I know I can do anything.

**The End**


End file.
